The Last Element Shifter
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: AU Nny still a killer. Full summary inside. Raven Fire is the last of her kind and Element shifter. meaning she controls the elements. She meets Nny one night and learns that shes a shifter, better then it sounds T bc its JTHM.


**Hey! I know I'm supposed to update Blood Bond and IYGA But like I said I cant think with an idea in my head! Sadly not another EdgarxNny story but its still good! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I only own Raven and the shifters. Raven has long black hair and dark blue eyes.**

**Summary- AU Nny is still a killer though. Raven Fire is a 6 yr old shifter. Though she has no idea that she is a shifter. Her parents are dead leaving her alone not knowing of her true nature. While running from a group of men one night, she is saved by a black wolf. Later she finds out the wolf was a man named Johnny C. Will Raven be able to trust him and learn what she is and who she is?**

XXXXXXXXX

Raven whimpered as she ran.

"GET HER! DONT LET HER GET AWAY! KILL HER!" yellled a man. Raven ran faster. _'Mommy, Daddy, What do do?' _ She thought as she hid in a bush. She watched as men ran past her. She stood after they were gone and ran back to her house.

"Daddy? Mommy?" She called she found them afew minutes later. They were dead. Raven ran to them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's to late, they're dead. And its your fault." Raven jumped and turned to see a grey wolf. It came closer. "Its all your fault. They died because of you." It said.

"No." She said.

"Yes. You cant escape it. They're dead because of you!" It snarled.

"NO!" Raven screamed jumping up and running.

"You can run! But you cant hide! We will finde you! HAHAHAHA!"

XXXXXXXXX

*A few weeks later*

Raven yawned as she woke. She stood up, and walked out of the alley. She went to the Cafe to see if she could get food.

"Excuse, can you please spare some food?" She asked the man.

"Ofcourse, here you go." He said handing her some food.

"Thank you!" Raven said as she left she ate the food and walked through the street. She sighed and walked up to mystic mountain, she smiled when she saw a black wolf sitting there. The wolf looked at her and stood. He turned and trotted into the forest. She smiled and sat down and looked out over the city. She laid down and soon fell asleep. When she woke it was night. She stood and looked at the city one more time before heading back.

"Hey, looked at what we have here." Raven turned to see a group of men.

"Hey there sweetie." said one.

"Why dont you come hang out with us?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"No thanks." Raven said backing up. The man in front chuckled.

"Come on, Sweetheart." He said. There was a snarl and the men turned. Raven saw the black wolf she had seen. It growled baring its fangs.

"Leave her alone." The wolf growled. The leader of the group glared.

"Or what?" He asked. The wolf leapt and killed one of the men. Then went after the leader. The man dodged.

"Get out of here." The wolf snarled.

"Fine." The man said turning and leaving, his friends following. The wolf looked at Raven.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Wolf." Raven said.

"Names Johnny C. You can call me Nny for short. Raven are you alright?" Nny asked.

"How did you know my name?" Raven asked.

"I knew your parents. Now come on we have to go." Nny said. Raven followed. Nny led her to an old house. "Go in. I'll be in shortly." Nny said. Raven nodded and went in side. A few minutes later Nny came in, he shook out his fur. Raven gasped as she watched him turn into a human.

"Your a werewolf?" Raven asked.

"Shifter. I'm a shifter. Raven why didnt you transform and run?" Nny asked.

"What? I cant." She said.

"Ofcourse you can... Wait, you mean your parents didnt tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That your a Shifter."

"Shifter? What is that anyway?"

"Its what you and I are. It means you can change forms. Be it a Lion, cat, dog, fox, or, something mythical such as a dragon." Nny explained. Raven nodded.

"So i can turn into anything at all?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How can i do that?"

"Close your eyes. and think of an animal." Nny said. Raven did as she was told. She closed and thought of a red fox, with violet eyes.

Nny smiled. "Open up your eyes." He said.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped when she saw she had a tail. Nny put a mirror infront of her. She was a fox!

"WOW!" She said.

"See? I told you." Nny said. Raven ran around the house smiling and laughing. Nny turned into a fox also though he was a black with a blue tint to his fur."Raven would you like to go in to the woods?" He asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes!" she said. Raven followed Nny into the woods. Nny watched as Raven chased the small animals laughing. He looked over when he saw a fox approaching.

"Is it really her? Is it that really Princess Raven?" the fox asked.

"Yes. Her parents are dead. Shes the last elemental shifter." Nny said.

"Your her father now?"

"Yes. her father left me in charge of her." Nny answered. Raven ran into a bush chasing a mouse and ran back out being chased by mice. Nny chuckled. The fox smiled.

"Take care of her." the fox said. "We need her."

"I wont let harm come to her." Nny said. "Raven! Come on its time to go." Nny said.

"Ok!" Raven ran over to him and followed him. " Nny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my new Daddy?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Nny said smiling.

XXXXXXXXX

**Well theres the first chappie! Review! No flames plz!**


End file.
